Dimension Twist
by Kiel95
Summary: After saving the world Kim joined GJ and Shego gave up a life of crime. At some point they became sparring partners and grew to be friends. So what happens when they fall into another dimension? - KiGo -
1. Chapter 1

"Is that all you've got Princess?" the smug looking green-tinted ex-villain asked. She sent a kick spiraling towards the younger girl's chest, sending her flying a few feet away.

The red-headed hero smirked as she picked herself up from the gym mats. "Oh I'm just getting started," she grinned as she charged after her ex-foe. She somersaulted into the air and brought her knee down upon the older woman, who grunted as she put up her arms to block the attack and push the girl back.

It was like a little game they played. They always bantered back and forth, they always seemed to be going all out, but no matter what they did they always had a smile on their face. They didn't know when it'd started, the rush of fighting with one another, but it could only be described as euphoric.

Their fights had begun when they were on opposite sides. One was the hero, the other a villain. It was their job to take down the other, but at some point along the way it'd changed. They found the fighting fun, ignoring the pain when blows were landed. They'd ignore their counterparts in the business just for the thrill of the fight. There was no way to really explain it. The rush they felt was more than just adrenaline, but neither could put a finger on it. That never stopped them.

Now at the gym, the two had been fighting for over an hour. Before they would always be interrupted by the buffoon or the blue idiot, but now, now they had all the time in the world and no one dared interrupt them for fear of getting their heads bitten off.

"Come on Kimmie, what happened to you saying you'd wipe the floor with me today, hmm?" the older woman smiled. Sweat dripped down her cheek as she took a quick gulp of air before an equally tired red-head came after her.

"Oh it'll happen one day Shego, you know it!" she managed to pant out. "I used to beat you all the time!" It was supposed to be said in a more convincing manner, but neither sounded very dangerous with how they were now trying to catch their breath while continuing their fighting.

"Hah! Our fights were always interrupted? How could you possibly beat me?" Shego said with a bark of laughter.

Their fighting could only go on so long before the both sprawled out on the mat next to each other.

"Continue this tomorrow?" Shego asked with a toothy grin.

"You know it," Kim replied with a chuckle.

They stayed on the ground for a good ten minutes before they groaned and helped one another up. Both were sore all over from the fighting, as they always were after their intense workout. They then headed for the showers before going out to lunch, happy for the warm water which helped soothe their tense muscles.

The two groaned when they sat down at a café, both moving in a slightly jerky fashion from their weary bones. They ached all over, but neither was going to admit that they wanted to just collapse and go to sleep.

After ordering they sat in silence, both deep in thought.

Shego was the first to speak after it felt like a century of silence had passed.

"Say… Princess… how did we end up sparring everyday again?" the green woman asked, a slight frown on her face and her eyes slightly glazed over.

Kim was silent for a moment, wondering why the sudden question. Then she replied in a confused tone, conveying how she felt, "Because we wanted to continue fighting, even if you weren't working for Drakken anymore."

Shego waved the comment away with a dismissive gesture and said, "That isn't what I meant. After Drakken was awarded and our records were wiped clean… he went to work for GJ, and I sort of wandered. How did I end up being your sparring partner?"

Kim shrugged. "Well, I remember after a few months of no contact you suddenly appeared and asked for a fight. Then… for the past two months we've fought practically every day."

Shego's frown didn't disappear as she muttered, "Where the hell did I go wrong?"

Kim was slightly taken aback. She didn't think anything was wrong. She was almost hurt that Shego felt that they're sparring was wrong, and it clearly showed on her face.

When the ex-villain noticed the look on the red-head's face she quickly said, "Don't take it the wrong way Kimmie. I meant in my career. I was a villain remember? Just because Drakken went straight didn't mean I necessarily had to. I was just wondering why I ever decided to come back when I could've found villain work elsewhere or tried to rule on my own. You may not know this, but I have everything I need to live a perfectly nice life. I could easily pay to spar with professionals, and yet here I am, day after day in this town just so we can fight every day."

The hero seemed confused and stopped listening after a point. "Wait, what do you mean you have everything you need?"

"It may not seem like it, but villainy pays… well that and being smart with your money. Drakken may have been an idiot, but he paid well. Why else would I work for him for so long? At first I doubted I would be able to stand the guy for a long period of time and would need some reserve money, so I invested and also saved up. Who knew I would work for him for a couple years? I realized that I could also get vacation with him easily since I could beat the shit out of him in an instant, and he knew it. It wasn't hard to get him to up my pay whenever I wanted a bonus. Well, with all my accumulating money, I found out that I was already a multibillionaire."

Kim's jaw dropped. "Y-You're a multibillionaire?" she asked with disbelief.

Shego nodded slowly. "I have my own island, a nice little house on it, a jet, and a couple other assets. I'm rich Kimmie, way beyond what you could comprehend."

The older woman was right. Kim really couldn't comprehend it. Her arch foe was a multibillionaire yet she stayed there just to spar. Not only that, but she was rich because she used to be a villain. Would that money still be considered hers or what?

Shego could see some of the questions in Kim's eyes and chuckled saying, "Just so you know, I got that money fair and square. Even if Drakken didn't, I did. Hell, I even paid taxes on it. I figured it'd be easier to just pay it since I was already pretty rich. I follow some rules you know? I don't just sit down and say that I'm going to break every law out there."

The food came out just in time to interrupt their conversation and they both dug in, savoring each bite. Both were somewhat glad for the break in the conversation. It was getting a bit too deep for a lunch time conversation.

When the meal was done, Kim just had to ask, "So… you own an island?" That one little fact had yet to leave her mind.

Shego cocked an eyebrow, feeling like she knew where this was going, "Yeah… I do. Why?"

With a beaming smile the red-head asked, "Can we go?" She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat trying to contain her excitement. If this were two years ago she would never have suggested it, but that just went to show how close the two had gotten. It was a scary thought that two arch-enemies could become such good… well… friends.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the older woman's lips as she said, "Sure, why not? The house is probably in need of some caretaking anyways." She figured that she could get the red-head to help her clean the place up since it'd be covered by dust and such since it'd been a while.

The 20 year old crime fighter grinned stupidly as she said, "I'll request time off from GJ. When's good for you?"

Shego shrugged, "I could have my jet ready to go tomorrow if you like."

Kim grinned, "How about in two days on Sunday? That way we can spend a week there and I have time to pack."

"Works for me," Shego replied easily.

The two paid and walked out of the small café, parting to head their separate ways, both needing to prepare for the week ahead of them. Neither realized the adventure they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim was practically bouncing around the cockpit of the jet even while strapped into a seat. Even though it'd only been two days since it'd been decided she and her sparring partner would be going on vacation, it was enough to have her hyped up.

The ex-villain in the pilot's seat beside the over-excited girl rolled her eyes as they took off down the runway and slowly rose into the air. When she glanced over at the redhead she almost busted out laughing at the expression of pure awe on the girl's face.

The hero was staring out at the white clouds with wide eyes and a face-splitting grin. She never expected to be seeing such an amazing view from the cockpit with her old nemesis sitting beside her. She didn't even realize when Shego had turned it on to autopilot and she'd reclined her chair.

When Kim finally glanced at her friend, she was slightly surprised to see the woman's eyes closed.

As if Shego could feel Kim's gaze she said, "The flight is 8 hours long from here. I'm going to get some sleep now in case something comes up later. You can get some sleep too if you like."

Kim was a bit hesitant to ask, "But what if something goes wrong and we're both asleep?"

Shego shrugged, "I think that if something goes wrong the two of us can manage. You're Kim Possible and I'm a badass. We defeated aliens when they were attacking our planet, if something goes wrong I bet we'll be just fine."

Kim smiled at that reassurance. For some reason when Shego said something she took it to heart. The older woman just seemed to have that effect on her.

Without further protest or questioning, Kim reclined in her chair as well, and within moments both were asleep.

Hours passed and the two were woken up by the plane mentioning that they'd be landing in half an hour.

Shego unbuckled herself to stretch quickly before resuming control and taking it off autopilot. The green skinned woman may have found autopilot to be a life-saver on long trips, but she didn't exactly trust it to help her land. Kim stretched briefly before settling back in for the landing.

The island was in full view by then, and Kim was gaping at the size. She hadn't thought too much about it until then, but the island had to be pretty big if it had a runway that their jet could land on. Not only that, but other than the runway, Kim could easily make out a large house on the largest peak of the island. It definitely had a breath-taking view since the whole island could be seen from the house.

Shego pulled the jet into the small hanger off to the side of the runway and then the two grabbed their bags. Kim was tripping over her feet in excitement as she tried to urge Shego to move faster. She was dying to see the house. It looked gorgeous from the air, so she could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

The pale woman smiled slightly at the girl's erratic behavior and led her towards a flight of steps which led to the house. It was one of the longest flights of steps Kim had ever had to traverse up, and she was practically wheezing when she made it to the top, having spent most of her energy when they first landed.

When they made it to the door, Shego unlocked it and welcomed the redhead in, having her take off her shoes at the door.

As soon as the door softly clicked shut, Kim dropped her bags and her energy was back. She wanted to explore the entire house that instant.

Right before she could dash off, Shego grabbed her shoulder and said with a slightly scolding tone, "No running in the house. Now, pick up your stuff and come on. I'll show you to your room before I give you a tour of the rest of the house."

Kim pouted slightly but did as she was told.

She was led up to the top floor and to a white door. Her hostess pushed open the door and said, "This will be your room."

Kim was slightly hesitant to enter. She was still excited, but she was also nervous. The interior was decorated with blue and white furniture, which surprised Kim. "It's not black and green," she said, her voice slightly quizzical. She didn't really mean for Shego to hear it, but her hostess smirked and said, "Of course not. If the room you were staying in was black and green then it'd be mine, and Kimmie, I'm not one to share my bed."

The hero blushed and placed her things down on the bed, following Shego on the tour.

Shego hadn't been kidding when she said that her room would be the green and black one. Hell, the door itself had a green and black pattern. All the furniture inside was the ex-villain's signature style.

Kim gaped. Sure she had sort of expected this, especially with what Shego had said just a moment earlier, but that didn't mean that she could fully be prepared from what was before her. Everything seemed so expensive.

Shego had a smug look on her face as she placed her own things down on her bed and watched the redhead examine the furniture with an intense gaze, as if she wanted to touch it but was scared.

With a slight chuckle the older woman said, "The furniture isn't going to eat you, you know? You can sit on the couch if you like." She took her own advice and plopped down on part of the green and black couch and motioned for Kim to join her.

Without any further hesitation the girl plopped down beside her and marveled at how comfortable it was. She opened her mouth to comment but was cut off abruptly.

Neither knew what'd happened, but a black swirl opened beneath them and the two were suddenly falling. They reached for each other in a panic, neither knowing what was going on, but they were separated.

The swirl slowly closed and the couch looked as if nothing had happened.

Shego was wrong. At the moment the only thing going through their minds as they grew farther and farther apart was, _I was eaten by furniture. What…the fuck?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Olive eyes slowly opened to darkness, slightly blurry from sleep.

Kim groaned as she sluggishly sat up, her back sore from resting on rocks for who knew how long. Taking in her surroundings she found herself in a thick forest. No matter which direction she looked, her vision was limited to trees and shrubs. Even when she looked up the treetops did well in covering the night sky, and little light shone through.

She cracked her neck and tried to remember what she was doing before waking up there.

"Ok… so I took leave from GJ… told Wade, Monique, Ron, and my family I'd be gone for a week… then I got on the jet with Shego… We landed… She showed me around and we sat on the couch…" A few seconds later her eyes shot wide and she practically yelped, "Shego?!" Her sparring partner had been floating away from her after they'd fallen through the black swirl, so where was she now?

There was no response, just the sound of night animals rustling about.

The redhead leapt to her feet and swayed slightly, leaning on a nearby tree to steady herself. With a huff she stood up to her full height and looked around. She didn't recognize anything. She froze, her senses finally working at their fullest. There was something or someone nearby, watching her.

"Shego?" Kim asked tentatively. She hoped it was just the green skinned woman playing a prank on her, but something in her gut told her it wasn't.

The thing moved closer and Kim tensed. There was a rustling behind some shrubs and within an instant, it attacked.

Kim had a hard time blocking the blows and trying to escape whatever it was. The attacks were coming out almost as fast as when she faced Shego. Almost. Kim could deal with the speed of whatever was attacking her. In her mind she thought, _Mental note: Thank Shego for sparring with me every day._

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" growled the figure. Kim guessed that it was most likely human. She blocked a punch to her stomach and blocked a kick. Yep, definitely human.

She managed to jump away a good distance to get a look at who was attacking her. From the silhouette it seemed to be a woman. "How the hell am I supposed to know what I'm doing here?! One minute I'm sitting on a couch, the next I wake up here! Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!" Kim retorted. She was not up for games; she wanted to know what was going on, and at that instant.

Both took a hesitant step out of the shadows and towards the small area illuminated by moonlight.

"A clone?" they both asked at once, looking at each other wearily. Neither was very fond of that sort of thing.

"I'm the clone?" Kim asked with a snort, "Who are you kidding?"

The other Kim's eyes narrowed, "Well, I sure as hell know I'm not the clone. My contract clearly states that Drakken is not allowed to clone me."

The hero looked confused and asked, "Contract? You… work for Drakken?"

The other Kim looked at her with the same confused face. She said tentatively, "Yeah… That should be well known."

"You're not a hero who's been fighting Drakken for years?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

The other Kim cocked an eyebrow and said, "I haven't been a hero for years. We used to be enemies, but I've been working for him for quite some time now."

"What? What happened?"

"Eh, something about an attitudinator," she said with nonchalance.

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait, has the world been taken over then? I mean, you and Shego could rule the world if you guys were working together!"

Kim snarled at the name. "Shego? The hell are you going on about? Who do you think got my good side?"

"Shego… turned good?" Kim asked with mouth agape. She remembered what happened when Electronique had turned Shego good, and remembered how much they had in common. It also caused her to wonder, what was Shego going to say before Ron accidentally turned her back to being evil that one time. Those thoughts caused her to ask, "Wait… Did Ron join you too?"

"Where have you been these past few years?" Kim asked with a sad chuckle, "Ron and I haven't seen each other in a long time. After I turned evil he quit. He couldn't handle fighting his old best friend."

"It would seem I was in another dimension… because I sure as hell wasn't here," Kim muttered.

The other Kim narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "Well… I doubt you're a clone… but I need you to come with me."

Unsure whether she should or not, Kim went along with it. If they went back to Drakken's lair something good could happen. She had expectations. If Drakken hadn't taken over the world, someone had to be stopping him right?

While walking Kim asked, "What about Wade?"

"What about him? He's worked for GJ since I left. He's been helping them track me," she snarled.

"And your family?"

That seemed to soften up the villain a bit more. "I… haven't seen them either. I'm evil now. They have my family under surveillance in case I come back."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

The evil Kim kept a close eye on her counterpart as they continued towards the lair, looking at every little detail as if trying to tell from looks alone if the girl beside her was a clone.

After walking through the woods for a good half hour they came upon a cave, and of course, Drakken was stupid enough to have a sign out front that said "Secret Lair." Luckily the cave was hard to get to one way or another, so the evil Kim hadn't berated him about it.

With hesitant steps, Kim followed her spitting image into the lair.

Before she knew what'd happened, she was falling again, deeper and deeper into darkness. The last thing she remembered seeing before being surrounded by black, was a smirk on her double's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego looked around warily. She'd woken up in her apartment near GJ, but something was odd. Kim was missing for one, and she was quite sure that she had NEVER had pictures of her family hanging on her walls. She'd more likely shoot herself than be caught dead with a picture of her whole family in plain view.

As she sat up the door opened, causing her to spring into a fighting stance, wobbling slightly. She was ready for an attack nonetheless.

"So… you're awake," said a voice all too familiar.

"The hell? I've told Drakken a thousand times not to make a clone of me!" she said in exasperation, immediately forgetting that she was supposed to be ready for a fight.

Shego's double slowly walked towards her warily. "You… know Drakken?"

"No duh. I worked for him remember? Well, up until he went to work for GJ, but that still hasn't stopped the idiot from trying to clone me," she growled. "When I get my hands on that blue idiot I'm going to wring his little ne-"

"I'm not a clone," the other Shego cut in.

Shego cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"If anything I should be saying that to you. Then again though, I already had Betty run tests on your DNA. You aren't a clone."

"Woah, woah, woah! You associate with Betty Director?! That self important bitch?!"

"I work with her," the other Shego said with a happy voice, "We're quite good friends actually."

Shego's eye twitched and she muttered, "Is this hell?" Then another thought hit her, "Where's Princess?" Her eyes darted around, looking for any hint that the red-head was there.

That got a reaction out of her double. "Princess? Do you mean Kim Possible?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Yes. That is the nickname we gave her!"

"Yeah… but I haven't called her that for years," Shego said with a little bit of nostalgia.

"Why not? I think it suits her perfectly," Shego said with a smug look.

The other Shego said with a perplexed expression, "After getting hit with the attitudinator she was no longer good and I was no longer bad, so I couldn't exactly call her 'Princess' now could I?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up again. You were hit by the attitudinator?"

"Yes. Kim and I switched. She got the evil, I got the good."

Shego groaned, "Oh man. What sort of twisted dimension did I fall into?"

After a few more moments of silence, her double said, "Come on. Our brothers are in the other room. We already established that you've come from a different dimension; we even sort of called you here. We'd like to find out what it's like in your dimension so that we might be able to send you back."

"My brothers are here?" she asked with a sigh, not having heard the rest of what her look-a-like had told her. Her day had started good, but now it'd turned into this. One moment she's going on vacation for a week, the next, she's in some weird dimension and now she has to be near her brothers.

"You don't get along with them?"

"They're fucking goodie two shoes who keep wanting me to go back to Team Go! I quit their little team and I don't ever plan on going back!"

"I am part of Team Go. They joined Global Justice to help keep Drakken and Kim Possible from taking over the world. Did you not?"

Shego froze in her tracks before reaching the door. "Kimmie works for Drakken? Oh how messed up can things get?"

Her double took her by the wrist and pulled her to the door. She wanted her brothers to hear the conversation as well. It would take too much time if it had to be repeated.

When they entered the living room the two were greeted by Hego, Wego, and the Megos.

Before they could begin to talk about their worlds, an alarm was sounded and Team Go headed for the jet, pulling the extra Shego along with them.

As soon as the jet took off, Shego asked, "Why was I dragged along?"

"Having another Shego can only help us defeat Kim Possible," Hego said with his leader voice.

Shego snapped back, "You, stop talking."

"Yeah Hego, you're not in charge," snickered Mego.

"That goes for you too!" Shego growled. She turned to her double who was flying and asked, "They still act like this even though you're back? Sheesh, couldn't they tell that you've always been the leader?"

The nice Shego shrugged and said, "I never really cared, as long as we can work when it comes down to it, I'm good."

Shego groaned. Her double had even lost her sarcastic personality when she'd turned good. She decided to bang her head on the window, hoping to wake herself up from this nightmare. The others just let her do as she wished, none wanting to feel her wrath. She seemed like the Shego from when she still worked for Drakken, and they were quite scared of her.

Before they knew it, the cave was in sight and they landed the jet a little ways away. "Are you all ready?" asked Hego.

They all nodded except Shego.

"Is something wrong?" the good Shego asked.

Shego shrugged, "Eh, I'll probably just sit back and watch. This isn't my fight. Besides, my Kimmie has got nothing to do with this so it'd be boring."

"Your… Kimmie?" her double asked in confusion.

"I mean from my dimension, doy. I don't need to fight your Kimmie for you. She probably can't keep up," Shego smirked.

The others just shrugged and they took a step into the cave, alarms immediately going off.

The supposedly 'evil' Shego hadn't even stepped into the cave. She still retained her stealth skills, that and she knew about this lair already and its alarm system. "Good job you guys, way to be sneaky," Shego said, rolling her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's eyes slowly opened. Water was cascading down her face, mingling with traces of blood. Her whole body was stinging and she'd lost feeling to most parts of it. The hard wooden chair she was strapped down to had cut off circulation to different limbs, and her bruises and cuts weren't helping.

Blood was dripping down her face from a cut above her left eye which was swollen shut. Some blood also dribbled down her chin, leaking from a cut on her lip.

Bruises peppered her body and she was quite sure she at least had one or two broken bones somewhere. She'd never felt more pain, nor been so numb. Every time she managed to fall unconscious, her torturer would splash her with water, bringing her back to the living only to ask more questions and bring about more pain.

Her double held a bludgeon in her hand and had an annoyed look on her face. "Tell me what I want to know!"

Kim's only good eye stayed glazed. She could barely think anymore. It didn't matter since she didn't know what her double was talking about anyways. How was she supposed to know what GJ was planning to do next? If this was a different dimension then there was a high probability that the GJ from her world wasn't working on the same project.

An alarm sounded throughout the lair and the evil Kim smirked. Team Go shouldn't know that she had a good Kim chained up, so as long as she played her cards right, she'd be able to keep her prisoner a secret.

The evil Kim slammed the bludgeon into Kim's stomach and she coughed up blood as her chair tipped over, crashing to the ground. A loud crack echoed off the walls, and Kim was pretty sure that she'd broken another bone.

Her head rolled to the side and she went black again.

With an aggravated sigh, her attacker dragged her into a cage in the back part of the room, chaining her against the wall. She admired her handiwork and was content with the bruises and cuts over her spitting image. Blood was dripping off of the hanging girl in a rhythmic pattern. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"I'll be back," the villain hissed with pleasure. She knew the girl couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. After locking the cage she headed up to the lair above where her boss was freaking out about the alarm, calling for his sidekick.

When she made it to the main lab, Team Go was just arriving and burst into the room. Most of them had a few singes from lasers and other traps set up along the way, but they were still in good shape.

"Hey there Shego, ready to dance?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"As always," Shego called back. "You should just give up, you never win anyways."

The two foes immediately went at each other as the other members of Team Go went to work on destroying the machine. Drakken had synthodrones attacking, doing his best to start up the doomsday device while under attack.

The other Shego was watching from the shadows, still undetected. As she observed the fight, something caught her eye. There was blood on Kim. Why would there be blood? Neither that dimension's Kim nor Shego were bleeding.

The green skinned woman felt a pull in her gut. It couldn't be, could it?

Still unnoticed she headed for the one room she knew that could hold a prisoner. She never used the room or even really cared that it existed, but something told her she needed to check.

When she made it to the cellar door, she remembered that it was plasma proof. Thinking back, maybe Drakken had planned on using it on her if she ever got out of hand. It wouldn't be the first time he'd hoped to put her in her place. She shivered at the memory of the mind control chip.

Shego then went in search of the master key, knowing that Drakken always kept one since he tended to lock himself out of, and sometimes in, rooms.

The frantic Drakken was running from the twins and didn't notice Shego slipping the keys out of his pocket and dashing off. No one did. It was so chaotic that she could've been walking around in nothing and nobody would have realized it.

Shego opened the plasma proof doors and slipped down the steps and into the dark room.

She could hear the ragged breathing of someone and a dripping noise. The room was covered with the smell of blood. It made Shego sick to her stomach.

The pale woman decided to turn her plasma on low instead of flicking on the lights. Whoever was in there most likely wasn't prepared for the lights to come blaring on. It'd probably be painful on their eyes.

As soon as she lit up her hand slightly, she heard a slight intake of breath, and then a familiar but ragged voice asked, "Shego?"

Shego's heart leapt into her throat. She slightly choked on the word, "Princess?" as she took in the sight of her battered friend.

Without another seconds noticed she was at the cage. It was also plasma proof. Shego's hands were shaking with anger. There was only one key to the cage, and she was sure that the evil Kim had to have it. The master key didn't work for this lock.

Shego leaned in between the bars slightly and managed to brush her fingers lightly against Kim's cheek, "I'll be right back Kimmie, I promise." She was holding back tears as she looked at how cut up the redhead was. Just from a glance she could already tell the girl had broken bones, and she was losing a lot of blood.

The angered ex-villain stormed up the steps in a rage, shoving open the doors and yelling, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KEY?!"

Everyone froze.

When Shego's eyes landed on the redhead she grabbed the girl and shoved her against the wall, her hand on the sidekick's throat. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT MY KIMMIE!"

Kim actually had a tinge of fear in her eyes as she looked down at the spitting image of the woman she'd just been fighting. She could feel the plasma covered hand around her throat get tighter and hotter, and her flesh was beginning to burn. She struggled slightly, but Shego just pulled her away from the wall for a split second just to shove her up against it again, creating a crack in the wall.

Shego roughly searched all over the redhead, finding the key she was looking for. With it in hand she threw the girl across the lair and into the doomsday device Drakken had been working on, setting off a series of explosions. She then stormed off and into the prison room, opening the cage and cutting Kim down from the wall. Before Kim could fall to the ground she caught her gently.

She lifted the girl into her arms and whispered, "It's alright now Kimmie, I'm here. I'll get you fixed up in no time, I promise."

Kim cracked her eye open and managed to smile slightly. A moment later her eye closed and she fell limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Shego's eyes widened, tears welling as she said in a panicking voice, "Wake up Pumpkin! Come on! You can do it! Don't die on me now! I'm getting you out of here!" She rushed out of the prison and before Team Go knew what'd happened she yelled, "I'm borrowing the jet!" And then she was gone.

She'd placed Kim down gently in the back and they took off, heading for the closest hospital at the fastest speed possible. Shego continually looked back at the girl to make she was ok and would check for a pulse.

It was weak, but she was still alive.

Ten minutes in, they landed just outside of a town and picked up the injured girl, dashing towards the hospital and bursting through the doors.

"I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR!" she yelled.

Even though everyone hesitated for moment at the outburst, the fact that there was a girl bleeding on their floor had them moving even faster than ever.

Shego placed Kim on the gurney brought out and followed them as far as she could before she was stopped. She came close to kicking the ass of anyone who got in her way, but she knew it might actually slow down Kim's treatment, so she took her anger out on a nearby wall which separated her from a conference room. Her fist went straight through it, and that was without her plasma.

People stared at her and stayed back. That punch seemed to calm her down, and nobody wanted to anger her. In fact, most people recognized her as Shego, part of Team Go. If she was angry, she could probably level the whole hospital. Considering she was supposed to be a hero though, they didn't think she would, they just knew she needed some space, and they planned to give that to her.

Shego huffed as she pulled her arm out of the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. She crossed her arms and placed her head on her forearms. Her grip tightened as she tried to keep herself from going into a rage, and also from possibly crying. Her nails dug into her flesh and she drew blood, but even then no one approached. She seemed a bit unstable at the moment, and nobody wanted to interrupt her and face her wrath.

Two hours passed and Team Go arrived, causing a commotion when they saw another Shego enter.

GJ had picked up Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken and then had dropped off Team Go when they noticed the jet.

Inside the hospital they all asked Shego what was going on, but no one had told her the details yet either.

Two more hours passed and the six super-charged people sat in silence.

When a doctor came out and asked for Shego, two people stood up, both looking the same. The doctor was confused.

Shego wasn't patient and said, "Just spit it out already damn it! How's Kimmie?!"

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "She had two broken ribs, one broken finger, a fracture in her forearm, and had multiple cuts which needed stitching. We were lucky there was no internal bleeding and nothing had been ruptured. She lost a good amount of blood but we managed to give her some in time. It'll take her a while to recover but as long as she stays strong, she should be out within a week's time."

Shego let out a sigh of relief, and in a weak voice she asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded slowly and led the one Shego back. The others decided to give them some space.

Shego's tense shoulders relaxed when she saw Kim sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. She took the seat next to the girl and placed a hand on hers. "Oh thank god," she whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

The doctor decided to leave them alone and stepped back out; saying just before he left, "Let us know if she wakes up."

Shego gave an almost imperceptible nod as she gently squeezed her sparring partner's hand. "You have to pull through Kimmie ok? We'll figure out how to go home, and then we'll have that vacation. I promise ok? Just don't leave me and everything will get better."

She sat there for hours, not leaving even when visiting hours were over. The rest of Team Go went home on Shego's command, saying that she'd contact them as soon as Kim woke up, and that she wanted them to start searching for a way for them to go home.

Not once during the night did Shego fall asleep, and the green woman could feel how sleep deprived she was. Her eyes were just about to close as sunlight slipped through the cracks in the curtain when a soft voice asked, "Shego… is that you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The pale woman immediately stopped feeling sleepy and she anxiously said, "I'm here Kimmie, I'm here." She squeezed Kim's hand gently.

"You're my Shego right?" Kim asked tentatively. Her eyes were still closed.

"Of course. As if I'd let someone else near you," she said with a slight grin.

The corner of Kim's lips twitched up slightly. She finally cracked open her right eye to look at the woman beside her.

"You look like you had an easier time than me," she said, trying to chuckle.

Shego managed a weak smile at the attempted joke and whispered, "Rest ok? I'm not going to leave your side." She quickly pressed the nurse button and turned back to Kim whose eye had closed again. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

A nurse came in a few moments later and checked a few things. She had requested for Shego to step out while she worked, but Shego refused, and even if she hadn't, Kim had latched on to Shego and her grip tightened whenever the nurse tried to pull her away. In the end Shego stayed where she was and only had to look in a different direction as the nurse went through procedure.

As soon as the nurse was gone, Shego took a seat again.

Kim muttered, "I can't wait to be out of here…"

Shego smiled. "You should be out in a week Pumpkin, you just need to last that long."

The red-head groaned, "Do I have to?"

Whilst rolling her eyes, the green-skinned woman replied, "Of course. You have multiple broken bones and stitches. You need to rest. Hell, I bet they'll still want you bedridden for a while after you've been discharged. Just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean you're fit go back to saving the world."

Kim managed to pout, but it didn't last long before exhaustion hit and she fell back asleep.

Shego contacted the others by stepping out for a second, just to have her double come over to help her with something. Then she was back by Kim's side before the hero could awaken.

Half an hour later, the good Shego arrived and went to Kim's room.

"Hey," Shego said to her double, her eyes staying on Kim.

"What did you need me for?"

"I haven't eaten in over a day… I promised I'd stay by Kimmie's side. Do you mind taking my place for a bit? I normally wouldn't leave, but I might pass out soon without food, and I don't believe I can eat in here."

Her double nodded and they switched places, holding Kim's hand gently.

Shego rushed out, hoping to finish eating and be back before Kim woke up. She took the quickest route and went for the hospital cafeteria. The food wasn't great, but it should do for now.

Kim woke up before Shego returned though, and it'd only been 15 minutes since she'd left.

"Hey Shego…" Kim whispered.

"Yeah?" the double asked. Her heart was starting to beat rapidly. She was worried that Kim might realize that she wasn't this Kim's Shego.

"I… wanted to thank you. Also… I know this probably isn't the best of times… but I need you to know in case I don't pull through… that I … I love you."

Dead silence.

Shego's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't know how to respond. This wasn't her Kim, so she didn't know this one very well, and she didn't know the relationship between the two either. What was she supposed to say?

While she contemplated what to do, a few minutes passed.

Kim cracked her eye open to see the expression on the green-skinned woman's face.

There was a look of shock, confusion, and panic.

Kim closed her eye and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

"Huh?" Shego asked.

"You're not my Shego are you?"

Shego said sheepishly, "She said she was hungry, but that she promised not to leave your side. I took over for her until she returns."

Kim smiled slightly, "Yeah… I can see her doing that."

"You're… not mad?" Shego asked worriedly.

"Nah. I can't be mad. I shouldn't have made it seem like she had to be here the whole time. I sometimes forget that she's human too, even if she's superhuman to some degree."

After another brief moment of silence, the double asked, "So… you love her?"

Kim blushed. "Y-Yeah. I was worried that the silence was her way of rejecting me… but when I saw your face I realized it wasn't her. Even if she didn't like me, or if she did, she'd try to play it off as a joke. I don't know how she feels, but I sure know she'd downplay it while trying to figure out how to react."

"You two are pretty close huh?" Shego asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. We're pretty good friends."

"That's good. Hey, get some sleep ok? You can tell her how you feel when the real Shego gets back."

Kim hesitated. "I… don't know if I'll tell her."

"Huh?" Shego asked again.

"Well, even if you're not her, you guys look the same and sound the same. You kind of scared me with your reaction. It wasn't necessarily rejection, but it still has me worried," Kim said in explanation.

Shego's eyes widened, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'll go back to sleep so that you won't get in trouble when my Shego returns," Kim said lightly, settling down for another nap.

Outside the door the woman they were just talking about had a shocked look on her face. Her heart was beating like crazy and she didn't know how to react. "Kimmie loves me?" she asked in a slight whisper. She already knew how she felt about the red-head, but hearing those words made her unsure how to respond, especially if Kim was scared of rejection.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Shego a few minutes to compose herself before she entered the room silently. She tapped her double's shoulder lightly and said, "Hey. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. She stayed asleep the whole time."

"That's good," Shego said with relief. She was having a hard time acting like she'd heard nothing, but she was pulling it off.

The good Shego took her leave quickly. She didn't want to stay around in case Kim woke up again.

With a deep sigh Shego muttered, "Pumpkin… When you're feeling better… we really need to talk."

The heart monitor suddenly sky-rocketed and Shego's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're awake?" Shego asked.

Kim blushed slightly and managed to mutter, "Y-Yeah…"

A nurse came rushing in, interrupting them. She checked on the heart monitor and asked if anything was wrong. When she saw that Kim was blushing she raised an eyebrow and realized that it was probably just something the two had been talking about. She scolded Shego slightly for getting the patient worked up like that, and the green skinned woman just looked at the nurse in amusement.

As soon as the nurse was gone, Shego said with a warm smile, "For now, don't worry about it, ok Kimmie? We can talk about whatever the hell we need to when we get home. I already have the others trying to find a way to send us back. As soon as you're better and they have the dimension things figured out, we'll be on our way home. Then we can have our vacation at my island after I burn that fucking couch, and when you recover we can go back to sparring."

"That sounds like fun," Kim smiled. "I really would like to see that couch go up in flames." Then something seemed to come to her. "Say… how did we get here anyways?"

"Oh, I asked the other Shego about that. She told me that GJ had been experimenting with dimensions and they'd decided to see if it was a possibility that a Shego existed somewhere else. It would seem that they'd tapped into our dimension and we both fell through the portal because we were beside each other at the time. Since we weren't connected at the moment, I was pulled towards where they wanted me, and you were sort of spit out somewhere random."

"So they should be able to get us back?"

Shego nodded. "They still have the coordinates; they just need to figure out how to send us there instead of trying to pull us here."

"I see. So it shouldn't take too long?"

"Hopefully not."

Kim sighed in relief, "That's good."

The two smiled at each other for a bit before Shego said, "Well, you go back to sleep, I want you well rested so that we can get back to our sparring as fast as possible. My days aren't nearly as fun without you there for me to kick your ass."

Kim giggled slightly and said, "Yeah right. We all know I'm the one kicking your ass!"

The two smiled before laughing. Kim wasn't typically one to cuss, so her saying 'ass' just sounded a bit funny to both of them.

When they'd calmed down, Kim made herself a bit more comfortable and fell asleep. Shego soon joined her, leaning on the hospital bed, but keeping the redhead's hand in her own.

Team Go dropped by an hour later to see how the two were doing, but at the sight of the two sleeping peacefully, they decided to come back in a few hours. Nobody wanted to disturb them.

It was 9pm at night when the two woke up again. They both yawned and Shego stretched. She took a look at the redhead beside her and smiled. She was just glad she had the redhead back.

Kim grinned when she saw the smile on Shego's face. It always made her happy whenever the ex-villain smiled.

"Now then," Shego started, "I need to get changed and take a shower. I've been sitting here for way too long." She let out a soft chuckled, and Kim couldn't help but grin. "I'll have the other Shego sit here with you to keep you company. I don't want you left alone at any time, got it?"

Kim nodded. She knew her friend was just being overprotective, but at the moment, that made her feel safe.

When the other Shego returned, she gave them a good piece of news. Their machine should be ready to send them back within two weeks. With that to lighten their moods, Shego left to go clean up, while her double watched over Kim.

Shego couldn't wait to go back to their dimension. She wanted to go to her island and catch some sun with the redhead, not worrying about what could possibly go wrong.

This adventure was an interesting one, but not something she'd like to repeat, especially if it involved Kim getting injured.


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed and Kim was released from the hospital, but as Shego had predicted, Kim was still supposed to stay as inactive as possible. It would take quite a while for her injuries to heal and movement would only make it take longer. They had managed to heal her injuries faster than normal.

This dimension's Shego had allowed GJ to take a small sample of DNA and run tests on it. The fruits of their labor turned up a serum which could help wounds heal faster. After taking one dose, her bone fractures had healed and her stitches were no longer needed. The bones which had been broken were halfway through healing. Her minor cuts and swollen eye had also been healed almost instantly. It had sent a slight burning sensation throughout Kim's body when she first received it, but the pain subsided quickly as her wounds healed.

Although giving Kim a second dose would've healed her completely, they refused. The serum was still in its testing stages, and the last person they'd given two doses ended up dying. It was a strong substance which did help a person heal faster initially, but the body treats it as a toxin the second time they come into contact. After getting a second dose, one's wounds would heal completely, just in time for the body to start breaking down.

It was still unknown as to how Shego could heal so quickly without her body attacking itself, but it probably had to do with the parts of the DNA that Global Justice had yet to understand.

During their second week there, Kim and Shego spent most of their days lazing around and watching movies. Kim was going stir crazy after a while, so Shego took her outside and they sunbathed a bit. It wasn't an easy thing to do considering how immobile Kim was, but they managed.

The redhead had refused her friend's help when it came to changing. She could do it herself, even if it took a while and quite a bit of effort. There was just no way in hell she was going to be babied by the only person she thought of as her equal.

And then, after fifteen days of being in this strange world, it was time to head home.

As they all gathered around the portals, Kim gave everyone a hug, and Shego awkwardly shook their hands and thanked them. It'd been a very… interesting trip. Sure they'd miss everyone they'd met, but they longed for their own homes more.

With their goodbyes done, Shego picked Kim up in the princess hold. Even though Kim protested, Shego wouldn't let her down.

"Kimmie… do you remember what happened the last time we fell through the portal and we weren't attached?" Shego asked.

That caused the redheaded hero to stop struggling. "We ended up separated," Kim muttered.

"Exactly," the pale woman smirked. She turned to face the others one last time and said, "Well… I guess this is goodbye." And then she stepped into the black swirl.

Kim closed her eyes and clutched onto Shego's shirt. She didn't want anything to happen, like them being separated again.

Shego made sure to hold the slightly trembling girl close. Before she knew what had happened, she was sitting on her couch, Kim still in her arms.

She smiled warmly as she carried the girl to the bed, setting her down gently.

"You can open your eyes Kimmie. We're home," she smiled.

Kim slowly cracked her eyes open. Her whole body relaxed when she noticed the slightly familiar black and green room. They were at Shego's island house.

Shego then suddenly remembered something and stood up. "So Princess…" she said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to watch me set this couch on fire?" she smirked.

A grin broke out on the redhead's face, "Of course!"

Shego lifted the couch into the air and lit her hands on fire. As it burned she made sure to reduce it to dust, leaving no part of it in its original shape. All that was left of it in the end was a pile of ashes.

"Y'know… it wasn't even the couches fault," Kim eventually said.

"Yeah, but I still had the urge to burn it," Shego said with a slight sneer, feeling triumphant.

Kim smiled slowly, "Oh, I don't disagree with that."

Shego gathered up the ashes in a container and the leaned out the window, scattering the black remains into the wind. When it was all gone Shego said with a smile, "Now then, with that mess cleaned up, I need to start cleaning the rest of the house up. I was going to make you help… but now seeing as you're injured; it looks like I need to do this alone."

Kim smiled slightly and asked, "Can we maybe… eat first?" Her stomach let out a growl, agreeing completely.

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Oh alright. What would you like?"

She shrugged, "Steak sounds good."

The green skinned woman laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll cook steak. You better be happy we actually have that here. I had stocked this place up of random food the day before we left to get here."

"Wait… does that mean time has passed in this dimension? I mean, our two dimensions seem to be connected around the same time. You and the other Shego seemed to be the same age, and the other Kim seemed to be my age."

Shego grew silent. "I have no clue. You have your Kimmunicator right? You should be able to get a connection out here."

"I left it in my bag."

"I'll grab it." Shego left the room for a minute and materialized with the communicator in hand. It was flashing.

Kim's eyes widened and she said, "Give it to me, quick!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know I've been posting chapters everyday since I started, but I'll be catching up with the latest chapter I'm working on soon. At that point I'll just post them as I write them, so it'll be a bit sporadic. This will also be true for my other KiGo stories as well. I hope you bear with me though, I'm hoping to be done with them soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Shego handed the Kimmunicator to the now frantic girl. Kim clicked a button and a picture of Wade popped up. He hadn't noticed her yet and was speaking with someone else.

"It's been two weeks since she disappeared. We need to mobilize a search team to these coordinates. I'm worried that Shego might've gone rogue again," Wade said with a serious voice.

A female voice replied, "I think you're right. I should never have given Kimberly leave to go with Shego."

"Thanks for trusting me you guys," Shego suddenly said with an edge to her voice. Wade almost fell out of his seat when he saw Kim and Shego on one of the top screens. He quickly made it so they could see Betty Director, and she could see them.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Dr. Director, her voice strained. She was angry but trying to hold back.

"A lot of scary shit happened, that's what," Shego replied.

"Explain," Betty quipped.

"We were pulled into another dimension."

It grew silent. Nobody laughed. Nobody thought it was a joke. Wade knew better than to think that Shego would joke like that, and Betty… she believed them wholeheartedly. She was one of the few people who'd ever been to another dimension and came back alive. Usually they didn't go on purpose. They'd somehow be pulled in, and then just like that they'd be back. Some didn't survive in the dimension they'd be pulled into, and when their bodies returned it'd be just a corpse.

"I'll need details as soon as you all return. Do you know what day that'll be?" Betty asked.

Kim finally spoke up saying, "I need some more rest, so it may be another week before we return."

"Alright. Check in every day though," Betty remarked, just before she turned off her screen.

As soon as Dr. Director was gone, Wade let out a side of relief and said, "Oh my god Kim! I was so worried! Are you sure you're alright?!"

"I'm fine Wade, thanks," she smiled.

Shego left the room with a huff, obviously still mad that Wade thought that she would try to hurt her Kimmie. To cool off she decided to make dinner.

Kim bit her lip when Shego left and said, "Argh, Wade, I need to go. I think you guys really hurt Shego's feelings."

"Sorry Kim… but you just sort of disappeared. It's been on most of our minds since Shego supposedly 'retired' from villainy. We all worry that she might turn and hit you when you least expect it. We thought she'd done that since you were suddenly missing."

"Shego wouldn't do that," Kim said sternly, "Especially not after what she did for me."

Wade grew silent. He didn't know what Kim was talking about, but it probably had to do with the other dimension. If it did, he'd find out when the two returned and briefed the director on what'd happened.

"Anyways, I really do need to go Wade. I'm worried about Shego. See you soon," she said, turning off the Kimmunicator. She slipped it into her pocket before managing to stagger out of the room.

Shego had just flipped the steaks when she heard soft footsteps upstairs.

In a heartbeat she shot up the steps to find Kim out of bed.

She swept the redhead off her feet and carried her down to a couch saying, "Damn it Princess, don't scare me like that! If you wanted to come down you only had to call. I am not letting you walk around this house until you're better."

Kim pouted but didn't protest when Shego set her down and went back to the kitchen. At least from her spot on the couch she could see Shego easily. She didn't stop her eyes from wandering all over the green-skinned woman's form. It was beautiful. It wasn't the first time she'd just sat and stared, but she didn't feel ashamed of herself. Shego was beautiful, and aren't beautiful things meant to be looked at?

When dinner was ready, Shego helped the redhead recline on the couch so that she was sitting up enough to eat, but not enough to make her stomach hurt.

Her ribs would probably take another week to heal up. Based on some tests they'd run in the other dimension just before the two had left, Kim was still healing at a quick rate. There was probably a little bit of serum still left in her system helping her heal quickly. As proof of that, her broken finger was already completely better. Her ribs were all that were left to heal.

As the two ate, Shego let Kim decide on what movie to watch. Shego wanted to groan, but she had given the redhead the choice. So now she was stuck watching a sappy romantic movie. She was just glad it was one that she could actual live through without smashing her head into the wall a few times.

That was typically how they spent most of their days. They'd either relax in front of the TV or sunbathe while Kim healed. Shego still did all the cooking, even after Kim had started moving about on her own. She didn't trust the redhead in the kitchen, knowing that the kid may say that she can do anything, but cooking did not come easy.

Two days before the week of relaxation was up, Kim had fully healed. She was able to move around without any pain. Of course Shego didn't let her do much strenuous activity, but they did manage to go for a light jog, which for most would be considered a run, and Kim was fine afterwards. She was a bit slowly than usual and grew out of breath quicker, but that was because she'd been bedridden for almost a full three weeks.

After one of their runs the two had washed up and Shego cooked dinner. They sat down in their usual spots, Kim lying down on the couch while Shego took a seat beside the girl.

For some reason at dinner time the girl always requested some sort of romance movie. Shego was sick and tired of them, but if that was what the Princess wanted, she decided she could deal with it for a bit longer.

Shego did manage to last through the movie without killing herself, so that was taken as a good sign. It was better than the one the night before. Shego had almost jumped out the window just to escape.

"Hey Shego…" Kim started slowly. The movie had just ended and the credits were rolling with soft music in the background.

"What's up?"

"Do you think that everyone has someone out there for them?" Kim asked wistfully. The romance movie had her in a romantic mood and she really wanted to believe that there was such a thing as soul mates.

Shego was silent for a moment before finally replying, "I think… I think that not everyone has someone out there for them." The moment the words left her lips, the redhead immediately became depressed. Shego quickly continued saying, "But, that doesn't mean I can't hope that all the people I'm friends with have someone like that out there. I think it's impossible for EVERYONE to have a soul mate, but I want to believe that all of my friends do."

Kim slightly smiled at that. She could somewhat understand what her pale friend was saying, but it was still not the answer she'd hoped for.

"So does that mean you think that I have someone out there who's perfect for me?" she asked. She was treading on thin water, but maybe now was the time to say what she thought.

Shego realized it was getting a bit deep, and she could feel her heart beginning to race. She needed to play it off quickly. It wasn't that she was scared of the conversation becoming serious, but she needed a second or two to figure out her next move. With a devilish smirk she joked, "Don't you have to be my 'friend' for me to believe that?" She knew how Kim would reply, and she was counting on it.

At first the redheaded hero was slightly saddened that she wasn't getting anywhere with her sparring partner, but that only lasted a second before Kim's lips twitched into a smile and she asked, "Oh? So then what am I to you then?"

Shego leaned over in a sudden movement and brushed her lips against the redhead's cheek, whispering into the girl's ear, "Special." Then she stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen, leaving a frozen redhead on the couch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok... I just had to say that the ending to this one is one of my favs 3 it's cheesy to the max... but still! I can't help but love this sort of thing... and I was really proud of myself to come up with this xD


	11. Chapter 11

It took Kim a moment to collect herself, and when she did she suddenly blurted out in question, "You think I'm special?!"

Shego had been expecting the outburst, and she hoped she was prepared for this upcoming conversation. She took the time she was washing dishes to emotionally prepare herself.

Shego turned back to the redhead after she finished drying the last dish and putting it away. She walked back over to the redhead and took a seat on the ground next to Kim.

"Of course; what else am I supposed to think you are?" Shego asked with a small smile. "Hell, I gave up being a villain and then ended up sparring with you every day. Do you actually think I'd do that for any friend?"

Kim thought on that for a moment and slowly shook her head. Shego was definitely not that type of person. "So… in what way am I special to you?"

Shego's heart was beating wildly as she said, still not facing the girl, "In every way."

That caused the redhead to fall silent again.

Kim wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Shego was saying things to her that she could only dream she'd hear. Could this possibly be real?

The silence was slightly unnerving to Shego, but she kept her poker face on. She knew Kim would react with silence, so she just needed to be patient and wait. And so she waited. Seconds turned into minutes, and at long last the redhead asked, "And… in the romantic way?" She was hesitant to ask, since she was terrified of rejection, but she'd finally worked up the courage, and this was the perfect chance for her to get her feelings off her chest.

Shego slowly turned to Kim with a warm smile and said, "I did say every way, right?" Her cheeks were a slightly darker green, her own unique version of a blush, but Kim didn't notice.

The hero stared into Shego's eyes to see if the woman was being serious, making sure that the facial expression wasn't a joke, and that it wasn't just a huge prank. The longer she stared into those emerald eyes, the darker her face became, until she was redder than her hair.

Shego gently ran the back of her fingers down Kim's cheek and whispered, "When I found you in that cage… you don't know how terrified I was that I'd lost you. I was so angry… I almost killed your double, you know? I almost cried when I thought about the fact that you wouldn't make it. Somehow though, I just sort of knew that you'd pull through. When I was sitting by your bed waiting for you to wake up, I had all the time in the world to think, to worry about your safety, to understand why I was so worried. Sure if a friend of mine was in this condition I'd be mortified, but… I don't think I'd ever feel as strongly as I did then. So, while waiting for you to wake up, I came to a conclusion…" her voice trailed off as she let what she'd said sink in.

Kim gulped as she waited for Shego to continue. She had a feeling the older woman hadn't finished, and she really wanted to know what the she would say. Her eyes were practically begging Shego to continue.

"Kimmie… I love you," she breathed. It was a weight off her chest. She knew that Kim already returned those feelings, but the silence ensuing her confession still had her nervous. Even though it was highly unlikely, she still wondered if feelings could change in less than two weeks.

After a couple of minutes of painful silence, Kim sudden rolled off the couch and onto the pale woman pulling her into a hug as she whispered, "I love you Shego. I love you so much, you have no idea."

The green woman could feel tears rolling down her neck as the redhead cried happily. Kim couldn't believe it. Shego loved her back. She'd been horrified of the thought that Shego only saw her as a friend, but here they were, both in love with the other. It was a dream come true, a miracle to say the least.

Slowly the ex-villain returned the embrace and held Kim close.

They stayed on the floor for roughly ten minutes, just verifying that the other was there, and that this wasn't a dream.

Eventually the redhead fell asleep, exhausted. It had been quite the emotional rollercoaster, and she was still somewhat recovering from her weakened state.

Shego hefted the girl up in her arms and smiled down at her warmly, carrying her up the steps and to bed. She gently tucked Kim in under green blankets. Then she changed into her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. She crawled into bed next to Kim and pulled her close, cuddling the girl until she too fell asleep.

They both had a smile on their face as they slept, and if they were to look back on their lives, this sleep was probably the best they'd had up until that day. Little did they know, it would only get better from there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short... I would've edited it and added some stuff in, but I'm in a rush since I need to be somewhere... well hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Kim's eyes slowly cracked open. She felt a weight over her stomach and was pretty sure she was overheating. It took her a while to realize that she had arms around her waist and a green-skinned woman behind her.

The predicament confused her, not that she was complaining, so she tried to remember what'd happened the night before.

When the memories came rushing back to her, a giant smile tugged at her lips and she turned so she could be facing Shego, snuggling up against Shego. She was ok with overheating if it meant waking up in Shego's arms.

The older woman woke up when the bundle in her embrace started to shift. As her eyes cracked open, she was met face to face with olive eyes.

"Good morning," Shego smiled slightly. She pecked the redhead on the forehead gently.

"Morning," Kim mumbled, burying her face into Shego's shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Shego started to move and retracted her arms from around the girl. "Come on Princess, we need to get up and clean the place. We're going to leave tonight to head to Global Justice. We can sleep on the way."

Kim pouted, but she knew that Shego was right.

They stumbled down to the kitchen for breakfast, and as always, Shego did the cooking.

After a large breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, Shego cleaned the dishes while Kim went and took a shower.

When Kim finished up, Shego took hers and the redhead began packing her clothes. She was sad that they'd be leaving the privacy of the island and heading back to civilization. It was only the night before that they'd confessed. She wanted at least a little more time with her love, knowing that they felt the same way about one another.

Shego soon joined her in packing, and after a couple hours they finished. They finished in time for lunch and the two ate hungrily. Cleaning up the place and packing took a lot of effort.

When the dishes were done, they decided to go for a jog. Kim wanted to be back in shape as soon as possible, so even though Shego wasn't necessarily jumping up and down, she did join the hero on the excursion on the beach.

They jogged for two hours straight, only taking quick breaks to take a drink of water before they went back to their work out.

After their workout they showered again. Then they settled in for one last movie. This time Kim refused to let Shego sit on the ground. Her ribs were no longer broken so she didn't need the entire couch. Shego complied and sat on the couch, propping her legs up on the table.

The redhead leaned up against her old arch-foe and sighed contently when Shego's arm wrapped around her.

The movie ended after an hour and a half. Shego went off to make dinner while Kim just watched. It was a habit of hers to just stare at Shego as she cooked. It seemed to soothe her quite a bit. Shego knew about the habit. In fact, she'd known about it since the first time, but she liked the attention so she let it slide.

When they'd finished dinner and cleaned the dishes, they grabbed all of their things and headed for the jet. It was a pretty long walk down to the hangar, but it was definitely easier than going up.

Shego shoved their things into the back of the jet and the two climbed into the cockpit. Kim strapped herself in, giddy for takeoff. She wasn't necessarily happy that they were going home soon, but she had a feeling she'd always love watching themselves depart the runway and climb into the clouds.

As Kim stared out at the clouds, a thought hit her. "Hey Shego…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this the jet that you used to try to take Nakamori-san the toy designer?"

"Yeah, it's been upgraded to fit two people though. What about it?"

"Can't this thing land and takeoff without a runway?"

Shego replied, "Oh sure. It's definitely possible with this thing, but I rarely use it. If I don't do it right then it'd be a surefire crash landing. I'd need perfectly stable conditions. Even a small gust of wind could throw me off. I'd only attempt that sort of landing when landing in a building or in an emergency. The takeoff is a bit harder to do since the rockets need to be able to give me the boost into the air needed to start climbing. If it isn't good enough and there is too much wind resistance, well, that's another way that we could crash."

"So going the old fashioned way is the safest?"

Shego smiled and said with a nod, "Yep. Even though I could probably take off and land without much problem, I still think I'd rather not total my jet."

"Huh," Kim replied. Her mind was already starting to drift elsewhere as she stared at the clouds surrounding them.

Shego just smiled and shook her head lightly at the girl beside her. She then reclined her chair and closed her eyes. It was 9 o'clock already, so darkness had settled in. There shouldn't be any problems heading home and she was tired.

Kim was still too hyper to start sleeping, so she just switched off between looking out the window and looking over at Shego. If she had to choose which she'd rather be looking at, the answer would be pretty obvious; she'd look at the more breathtaking of the two. She'd look at Shego.


	13. Chapter 13

Shego slowly landed the jet in a smooth manner. The ride had gone down without much turbulence, and once again Shego had managed to sleep through most of it.

As the two stepped out of the jet, they grabbed their bags and headed for Shego's apartment which was closer than Kim's. They wanted to wash up and make sure they were presentable before going to Global Justice Headquarters to be debriefed.

Within two hours of landing, they were on their way to the other side of town where an anxious Betty Director was waiting. Wade was going to be there, but he'd been called away on some urgent security business.

When they arrived, Shego was sure to open the door for Kim. She still treated the girl like a slight invalid; wanting to be sure she'd healed completely. Even if she couldn't keep Kim from wanting to go jogging and being active, she still felt she needed to do something.

Kim rolled her eyes at the motion, but she'd stopped protesting quite a while back. She knew Shego just wanted to be sure she was ok, so she figured putting up with it for a bit longer couldn't hurt.

As they entered GJ headquarters no one stopped to say hey, or ask how they were. Almost everyone in the building had been told when Kim had gone missing and that Shego was the prime suspect, but the night before everyone had then been told that the two had been found and would be coming in the next day on urgent business and no one was to hinder them.

Kim and Shego both knew exactly what room they needed to go to, but for different reasons. Kim had always gone to Betty Director's room to discuss battle plans and such, but Shego knew about the room because at one point she had to steal something from GJ for Drakken and it happened to be in Betty's office. Needless to say she managed to take it and get out, which had only upped the price on her head.

When they entered the room, Shego was sure to make sure that Kim got the most comfortable seat, excluding the Director's seat as an option.

The one eyed woman watched in interest as Shego looked like she was babying Kim. She didn't understand why, but something MUST have happened for the 'all-mighty' Shego to do such small tasks for someone else.

When Shego was sure that Kim was sitting comfortably, she found another empty seat and pulled it up next to the redhead, staring straight at the one eyed woman with a blank expression as she sat down.

Dr. Director cleared her throat and said, "As you know, I called you here to debrief you on the excursion you took to this other dimension. To put it simply, I want to know what happened down to the smallest of details. I judge what is relevant and what is not, you hide nothing from me, understood?"

Kim and Shego both glanced at each other. Neither was sure they wanted to divulge everything that happened. So they didn't agree, they just started their story.

"Look Cyclops," Shego started.

Kim immediately cut her off saying, "Shego. Let me. You just have to fill in the parts of your adventure AFTER I tell my half." She didn't feel like pissing off her boss, and she was quite sure that even if Shego was the one doing the antagonizing, it would all fall on her later.

"Alright," Shego huffed, sitting back in her chair.

The redhead hoped that after stopping her lover from being rude, she could use her story to calm her down a bit and keep her from annoying Betty.

"So we were at Shego's house on her island and we were sitting down on her couch when this black hole sort of thing sucked us up."

"Did it take any of the couch with it?" Betty asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen. She wasn't going to miss a detail.

The fact that she was taking notes made Kim and Shego feel even less thrilled about spilling too much.

"No. Just us."

"Alright, go on," Betty muttered, scribbling down something before looking up.

Kim gulped slightly. "Well, I woke up in a forest. When I was sitting up I started calling for Shego, because I remembered that we had been together when falling, but separated in the black space."

Betty's eye twitched. "Please go through the events in chronological order. You should've stated about the fact that the two of you were separated in the black space before the fact that you woke up in the forest."

Shego's hand twitched slightly, but she refrained from turning on her plasma.

"Ok. So after waking up I called for Shego, and then I heard something. I was being attacked before I knew it."

"And?"

"It was my double."

Betty grew silent for a moment, then she asked again, "Your double?" as if to clarify.

Kim nodded. "She looked just like me, and sounded the same. We were bantering as we fought, and I found out that she was me. I mean, we were different because she was evil, but she said that was because she was hit by the attitudinator."

"Attitudinator?"

"It's one of Jack Hench's evil devices. It takes all the good out of a person and only puts the evil in. In our world Drakken was trying to use it, but he ended up turning good and Ron accidentally took up the evil. In their world, apparently somehow I turned evil and Shego turned good."

Kim paused as Betty scribbled a bit more.

"Then we finally came to a sort of truce and I decided to follow her to Drakken's lair. I mean, if they hadn't taken over the world already, someone had to be stopping them right? I figured I could use that to my advantage and get help. That… wasn't the case though," Kim finished. Her voice had gotten dangerously close to a whisper and Shego gripped her chair angrily. The redhead hadn't told her the details of what happened, but she had a woman she wouldn't like it.

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?"

"When we entered, I started falling through a trap door. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair and couldn't escape," Kim all but whispered. She was slightly shaking when she thought about it.

Shego reached over and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, causing the redhead to jump, but the grip was firm and she immediately calmed down. She wasn't in the prison anymore, and Shego was at her side. At the moment, she knew nothing would be able to harm her, not with Shego beside her.

She steeled herself as she recalled what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know how I got chained to the chair, but I know that it wasn't an easy task. I had bruises that definitely were not there when I entered the lair. It wasn't too painful since they weren't too big or anything, but I was definitely uncomfortable." She paused to lick her lips, her throat also going dry when she thought about it. "The first thing I saw was darkness. It took me a bit to realize that I had a blindfold on."

"Were you gagged as well?"

"No. I had questions to answer."

"Meaning?"

"I needed to answer the questions posed or I'd be hit."

Betty slowly nodded for her to continue.

"The first thing asked was my full name. I told and wasn't hit. When I heard the voice it took a bit to recognize that it was my own. It wasn't like the person was hiding their voice, but my ears were slightly ringing for some reason and the blindfold also covered them so everything seemed muffled. I figured that as long as I answered the questions, nothing would go wrong…" she trailed off.

"And?" Betty coaxed her.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't have the answer to all her questions. She asked basic things, things I didn't mind answering. Things about my family, about my friends, what I did. It wasn't like they were a secret. Then she started asking things I didn't have an answer to. She asked me questions about Shego."

Shego tensed. Betty looked between the two and figured that the green skinned woman hadn't heard about this.

"She asked about both Shego's. First she asked about the one from this dimension. She asked about what she did, who she worked for, etc. I told her what I knew, and that wasn't hard. Then she asked about her Shego and I was at a loss. How was I supposed to know about someone I never met? It was like she expected me to know automatically. When I couldn't answer her, it started."

The room fell silent. They could tell it meant that she was being tortured, but Betty wasn't letting that go. She wanted to know everything.

"Keep going, you're doing well."

Shego moved her hand to Kim's and squeezed gently. "It's ok to take your time," she said softly.

Kim nodded almost imperceptibly before continuing. "First, she hit me with something. I'd been hit harder by Shego, but usually I don't get hit that much. The first blow knocked me and the chair over and my blindfold fell off. She picked up the chair and didn't put the piece of cloth back on. Then she asked me about her world's Shego again, and I told her. I had no clue. She'd found me when I first woke up. Why would I know anything? That didn't faze her though. She smashed it against my head next." Kim was slightly trembling, but went on. "I blacked out for a moment, but I'm sure it didn't last long. She splashed cold water on me to wake me up. Then she went on to ask a different question. She wanted to know about Global Justice, both on our world, and hers. I couldn't tell her about our world since that would be a breach of contract, and I couldn't tell her about her world since I had no idea. She didn't quite like that."

Betty nodded a few times and took a few notes. She didn't question that Kim had said nothing. Kim was their top agent. She was most likely to take over when Betty retired. She trusted the younger girl immensely.

"She knocked me around a few more times. At one point… she broke one of my fingers and grinded the bones together. She wanted answers I couldn't give her."

Shego winced slightly. She didn't like what she was hearing, and at the moment, she really wished she could go back to the other dimension just to torture the other Kim the way hers had been. Her nails were digging into her palm, and she was close to drawing blood.

"And after blacking out a few more times some sort of alarm went off, and she put me in a cage in chains. A couple minutes pass… and suddenly Shego was there. I wasn't sure what to feel. If there was a double of me, there could've been a double of her. Sure I knew that Shego was good in that dimension, but it wasn't the same. I wouldn't feel safe," Kim mumbled.

Betty raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"She got me out and then I was taken to the hospital. From there that's about it. We got home and I rested." She didn't dare mention the serum. Just because the other dimension's Shego let GJ take blood for experimentation didn't mean her Shego would.

The ex-villain noticed the silence on the serum, and she was all for that. Experimentation was not something she wanted to deal with. It was bad enough when Drakken wanted her DNA, it would be even worse if GJ wanted it.

"Is that everything?" Betty asked.

Kim hesitated, but nodded.

The one-eyed woman looked at her for a moment, able to tell something was missing, but said nothing. Without anymore delay she turned to Shego. "Alright, your turn."


	15. Chapter 15

Shego's eye twitched. "Stuck up bitch," she muttered under her breath, low enough so Betty couldn't decipher the words but could tell something had been said.

She grumbled a bit more before starting her story. "So yeah, it's like Kimmie said. We fell into the portal or whatever and got separated inside. Next thing I knew I woke up in my bed. Not the island bed mind you, but the one here. At first I thought it was just a dream or something, but when I looked around I knew something was off. There was stuff in the room that I would NEVER put in there."

"Such as…?" Betty asked, probing for more.

Shego rolled her eyes, "A picture of my brothers."

"Ah."

"Anyways, then my double walks in. I thought that Drakken had tried cloning me again, but as I spoke with her, I found out that wasn't so. She told me about the fact that she already knew I wasn't a clone and that she was a good friend of Doctor Director."

That caused the one-eyed woman to look up from her notepad. "You met me?"

"Pfft, no. The other Shego said she was your friend and that you guys worked together, but there was no way in hell I was going to have to meet you. Anyways, while we were talking she said that we should talk out in the living room so our brothers could hear. I couldn't believe it. She actually ASSOCIATED herself with those morons! Well, before we could actually start talking and stuff, some sort of alarm thing went off. And no, I do not have the same fucking alarm system, because it meant something had gone wrong. And so we hopped in the jet and-"

"Jet?"

"Team Go has their own jet."

"And you went with them?"

"They more dragged me than anything else, but I wanted to see who their enemy was. Well, after ignoring my insufferable family and talking, we finally made it to the stupid lair. I mean, if they'd asked I could've flown them there blindfolded! Apparently when that dimension's Shego and Kim had changed, Shego had never been to that particular hideout. But so, I knew about it and everything, but I stayed back. It was their job and I was just along for the ride. The idiots couldn't even sneak! It was pathetic! That started the whole fighting thing."

"And where were you during this fight?"

"Standing in the shadows, still unnoticed. I was watching the fight when I spotted blood on that dimension's Kim. Let's just say I had a bad feeling about it and went to the one place in the lair that I knew they could hide a prisoner."

"And that was?"

"In a plasma proof room that was PROBABLY there just in case Drakken had ever wanted me submissive or shit. He actually thought that he could hide me down there. Well, that's me talking about this world's Drakken anyways. Well, to get down to the holding room I got the master keys, easy enough, and then went into the dark room. That's… where I found Princess."

"Chained?" Betty asked, confirming their stories.

Kim flinched and Shego nodded.

"The only key that could open the cage was always separate, and I had a feeling I knew where it was. Let's just say… I was pissed off enough to storm into the whole battle and find the key on that dimension's Kim. That fucking cunt…" Shego snarled. She didn't like thinking of the evil redhead, and now she really was tempted to find a way back just so she could beat the shit out of her. It probably wasn't good that every time she thought of her Kim's double she grew even more angry. "Anyways, I got Kim out of there and took her to the nearest hospital using Team Go's jet. Then after Kim got better they sent us home."

"How could they send you home?"

"Oh yeah, did I mention that they had made the thing that pulled us into the other world?" Shego asked with a smirk. She'd obviously left out that part so that she could keep her story from being completely chronological. "They'd wanted to see if another Shego existed and used their Shego's DNA to try to pull forth another person. Well, at that time I was with Kimmie so the two of us fell through."

Betty didn't say anything about the fact that Shego hadn't done as she'd asked, but she wasn't too pleased. Then, with a sigh, she said, "Alright you two. That's all for now. Kim, I'll have you report back in a week's time. I'd like to be sure you're in tip top shape before I send you back into the field."

"Yes, Doctor Director," Kim said diligently.

"And Shego…" Betty trailed off.

The green skinned woman narrowed her eyes, "Yes?"

"Please try not to break her before she comes back to work," she said with a small glint in her eyes. If they were trying to be subtle about their relationship, it wouldn't work around her.

Kim turned a dark shade of red, while Shego turned a slightly deeper shade of green. They didn't think they were that obvious. That hadn't hugged or anything like that. What could've tipped her off?

"Now then, if you'd please leave my office, I have paperwork to do on this whole situation, and you obviously have something else you'd like to be doing, most likely in private."

They two made their way out and didn't speak, both a little embarrassed and surprised. They hadn't even gone farther than hugging, so what the hell was Betty implying?!

When they'd left the building and gotten into Shego's car, the ex-villain muttered to herself, "In private? Where the hell is that woman's mind?" She was still a deeper shade of green, but it was slowly subsiding. Kim wasn't faring so well and still had the most flustered expression on her face.

The drive seemed pretty short and went by in silence. And upon returning Shego said, "Ok Princess, come on, we're back at my place."

"What?" Kim asked, finally coming out of her daze. She turned to look at Shego but she still seemed a bit vacant.

Whilst rolling her eyes, the green-skinned woman leaned over towards Kim and said, "Come on Kimmie. I know you can walk and that you're not paralyzed, so I'm not going to carry you into the house."

"O-Oh, right." She fumbled with her seatbelt, but was having a hard time. This made her blush more, causing her to have even more trouble.

Shego couldn't help but chuckle, which only added fuel to the fire. Then she unbuckled the redhead and pulled her into a short sweet kiss, the first of, what she hoped would be, many. "If I'm going to have to carry a stunned redhead into my home, I guess it'd be best if I'm the reason." She winked and then slipped out of the car, maneuvering over to Kim's side and picking her up bridal style. "Come on, let's get dinner," she smiled gently.

Kim managed to gain some control over her overloading mind and buried her face into Shego's neck, "Ok…. Then I want to watch a romance movie."

The green skinned woman groaned, "What is with you and romance movies? You're such a spoiled brat."

The redhead grinned slightly and purred, "Your spoiled brat." She placed a slight peck on her lover's cheek.

"And don't you forget it," Shego smirked, "I own your ass now."

The hero rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, that's it! Sorry this one was short and probably not that great / my attention was drawn elsewhere when I thought of two new KiGo stories which I plan on adding soon. Well, if you have any questions about what happened after all this stuff, just ask and I'll try to remember to respond! Anyways, glad you stayed with me this long!


End file.
